Rainbowclan: An Interactive Story
This is An Interactive Story in the Rainbowclan Series You vote on polls for what you want to happen. :D Every 4 days I will write a new chapter. When I create a new chapter, I will remove the poll for the previous chapter and create one for the new chapter. If you can't vote for some reason, just type the one you choose in the comments! There will be a poll after every chapter. Chapters won't be long. Dates: Chapter 5~April 08 2016 Chapter 6~April 12 2016 Chapter 7~April 16 2016 Chapter 8~April 20 2016 Chapter 1 The golden tabby and white kit padded out of the nursery. She was a moon old and she would get her name. The leader chooses each kit's name, not the kit's mother. If the kit was ugly, they wouldn't have a good name and if the kit was pretty, they would. A kit who was the most prettiest would be named after the clan, Rainbowkit for she-cats and Rainkit for toms. But only if the last cats to have Rainbow and Rain as their prefix died. Rainbowlight died a few days ago. Rainears went to Starclan less than a moon ago, killed by a dog. The leader, Pearlstar called out the kits by how they looked. "The brown little tom with amber eyes and a yellow stripe on his paw." The she-kit's brother looked up. Pearlstar went on, "You will be named Yellowkit. Go over there." She flicked her tail to the right side of the nursery. Ugly kits went to the left side of the nursery, pretty ones to the right. "You." Pearlstar pointed at blue-grey tabby with a short tail. "You will be Shortkit. Go to where Yellowkit is sitting." She narrowed her eyes at a light grey kit with one blue eye. Where the other eye should've been was just fur. "You will be named Lostkit. Go there." She pointed to the left side of the nursery. The grey kit said nothing but went to sit where Pearlstar told her to. The golden kit looked at Lostkit's mother. She saw unhappiness and anger in the grey tabby's green eyes. "You, the brown tabby with a green eye and a amber eye. You are Oddkit. Go to where your sister is." Pearlstar said. The grey tabby, Oddkit's and Lostkit's mother, stood up. Chapter 2 "Is this because I am ugly?" The grey tabby asked. "You know what? Why don't these kits' mothers give them their names?" Pearlstar looked at her, "Of course it's not because you're ugly, Halftail." She said sweetly. "It because your kits are ugly. And I'' will give them their names." Halftail glared at her, "Then me and my kits will leave this clan." She glanced her kits, "Come." Oddkit and Lostkit stood up, only to be blocked by Pearlstar. "You will not leave this clan." She growled. "Alive." "No!" Lostkit wailed, "Don't kill her!" Oddkit whimpered. But Pearlstar pounced on Halftail. Halftail swiftly moved out of the way and scratched Pearlstar's muzzle. Pearlstar pounced on her again and bit her neck. "Be safe, my kits." Halftail said before she closed her eyes. Pearlstar leaped onto Highrock. "One traitor is dead. Anyone want to join her?" Lostkit and Oddkit ran to their mother. "Halftail?" Oddkit asked. "Don't leave us!" Lostkit nuzzled her mother's cheek. "She's dead..." Pearlstar looked at them, "So what? She was a traitor." She looked at a light grey kit, "You will be Rainkit." Rainkit looked surprised but ran over to the right side of the nursery. Pearlstar then looked at the golden tabby and white kit. "You are Rainbowkit. Kits go into the nursery." Rainbowkit padded to Lostkit and Oddkit. Chapter 3 "Don't worry, she'll be watching you from Starclan." Rainbowkit meowed as she approached the two kits. "Why did ''Pearlstar have to kill her! What did she do to her? Nothing!" Lostkit spat the leader's name like it was poison. "I don't know." Rainbowkit admitted. "Well, I do! It's because she's ugly! I hate Pearlstar, and I hate this clan!" Oddkit yelled. Rainbowkit thought she was saying that out of grief. She couldn't really hate Rainbowclan, could she? She left the two sisters to grieve and walked to the nursery. Rainbowkit curled up in an empty moss-bed and soon fell into a deep sleep. -------- Rainbowkit woke up in the middle of the night, hearing voices outside the nursery. She creeped out of the nursery and saw Lostkit and Oddkit whispering. "What if they find us?" Lostkit was saying. "Halftail said there was a river not far from camp. They'll think we drowned trying to escape, when in truth, we would still be alive." Oddkit replied. "Are you leaving Rainbowclan?" Rainbowkit asked. The two kits jumped and turned around. "Rainbowkit!" They yelped at the same time. "Don't tell anyone, please!" Rainbowkit didn't know what to do. Should she be loyal to her clan and tell Pearlstar or be loyal to her friends and not tell anyone? Chapter 4 Rainbowkit thought for a minute and then said, "Of course not! You guys are my friends!" "Thank you!" Lostkit meowed, "Well, goodbye Rainbowkit." "Bye..." Rainbowkit was sad to see them go. She padded into the nursery and curled up in her mossbed. Maybe she was lying there for hours or maybe a few seconds before falling asleep. ----- The next day, when Rainbowkit woke up, all she could hear was "Where are Oddkit and Lostkit!" Or "Let's search for them!" Goldenwhisker, her mother, asked her if she had seen the two sisters, but Rainbowkit shook her head. She wouldn't give her friends away. Pearlstar looked furious, but she calmly meowed, "Let them leave Rainbowclan. If we find a scent trail, we'll follow it. They probably left last night. They wouldn't have survived." I hope they did! Rainbowkit thought. "I found a scent trail of Lostkit and Oddkit! Wait, I also smell Rainbowkit's scent!" Fernfeather called. Pearlstar look at Rainbowkit, "Do you know where Oddkit and Lostkit went?" Rainbowkit couldn't lie to her leader! "Yes." She sighed. Chapter 5 "They said they were going to drown themselves in the stream near camp." At least some of it was true. "Drown themselves?" Echoed Goldenwhisker. "They can't, they're kits!" "They're probably dead anyways. Still, I'll send a search patrol to find them if they're still alive." Pearlstar meowed. "Rainbowkit, go to the nursery." ---------- "Rainbowkit, why didn't you tell me they were going to drown themselves?" Her mother asked, softly. "Because they wouldn't change their minds. They asked me not to tell anyone." "And you agreed. I understand, they're your friends, but loyalty to your clan is more important." (No poll) Chapter 5= Chapter 3